Joo Won
Profile *'Name:' 주원 / Joo Won (Ju Won) *'Real name:' 문준원 / Moon Joon Won (Mun Jun Won) *'Profession:' Actor, singer, model, and musical actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Chinese star sign:' Rabbit *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Father, mother, and older brother *'Talent agency:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment About Joo Won Joo Won's real name is Moon Joon Won. He was born on September 30, 1987, he was raised in Seoul, the capital of South Korea, since he was a child he was instilled by his parents the Christian religious values, since he was little Joo Won was quiet and reserved, did not have friends and did not socialize much. Due to the interest of his parents, Joo Won began to sing since he was a child in the choir of the Christian church ehre he and his parents attended, Joo Won's voice was appreciated and praised by many parishioners, his voice was even considered beautiful by them. At family events when Joo Won had the opportunity to sing, his family applauded and mentioned how obvious it would be for Joon Wo to become a singer in the future. However, when Joo Won reached adolescence and began to go through puberty, his voice began to change, leaving him afraid that he had lost his singing voice. It also didn't help that during that period he felt insecure about his physical appearance, he didn't consider himself attractive, and he thought that his appearance was normal and ordinary, so he put aside the dreams he had of belonging to the world of entertainment. ;More about Joo Won TV Shows *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Yong Pal (SBS, 2015) *Nae Il's Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) TV Show Theme Songs *''I Believe'' - My Sassy Girl OST (2017) *''Innocente'' - Nae Il's Cantabile OST (2014) *''Love Medicine'' - Good Doctor OST (2013) *''If I Were'' - Good Doctor OST (2013) *''If I Were (Shi On ver.)'' - Good Doctor OST (2013) *''Don't Know How to Love'' - 7th Grade Civil Servant OST (2013) *''Love and Love'' - Bridal Mask OST (2012) *''Judgment Day'' with Lee Jung Hyun (이정현) - Bridal Mask OST (2012) *''My Love'' - King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo OST (2010) Movies *Clocking Out (2016) *Sweet Sixteen (2016) *Fatal Intuition (2015) *That Guy (2015) *Passion Heaven (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *Catch Me (2013) *Niko 2 : Little Brother, Big Trouble (2012) dubbing *Don't Click (2012) *S.I.U (Special Investigations Unit) (2011) Musical Theater *Ghost the Musical (2013-2014) *Grease (2009) *Sinsangnam (2009) *Spring Awakening (2009) *Grease (2008) *Singles (2008) *Altar Boyz (2007) Variety Shows *Running Man (SBS, 2014) (ep. 206) *Joo Won's Life Log (KNTV Japan, 2014) *2 Days & 1 Night (KBS2, 2012-2013) *Frees (SBS, 2006) Music Video Appearances *"I Made Another Woman Cry" - 2BiC (2012) *"Miss You" - S.M. THE BALLAD (2010) Host *2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards *2013 49th Baeksang Arts Awards with (Oh Sang Jin) & (Kim Ah Joong) *2011 KBS Drama Awards Recognitions 2015 SBS Drama Awards: *Daesang (Yong Pal) *Chinese Netizen Popularity Award (Yong Pal) *Top 10 Stars Award (Yong Pal) *Best Couple Award with Kim Tae Hee (Yong Pal) 2014 KBS Drama Awards: *Popularity Award (Nae Il's Cantabile) 2014 26th Korea PD Awards: *Best Performer (Talent) Award (Good Doctor) 2013 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor (Good Doctor) *Actor of the Year (selected by PD's of three main broadcasters) (Good Doctor) *Netizens' Award (Good Doctor) *Best Couple Award with Moon Chae Won (Good Doctor) 2013 MBC Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor for Miniseries (7th Grade Civil Servant) 2012 Drama Fever Awards: *Best Bromance Award (Bridal Mask) 2012 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award for Serial Drama, Actor (Bridal Mask) *Popularity Award (Bridal Mask) 2012 KBS Entertainment: *Best Newcomer in Show/Variety (2 Days & 1 Night) 2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best New TV Drama Actor (Ojakgyo Brothers) 2011 KBS Drama Awards: *Newcomer Actor Award (Ojakgyo Brothers) 2011 6th Asia Model Awards: *Model Special New Star Award Endorsements *Basic House Mind Bridge (2016) *Basic House I'm David (2016) *GGIO2 (2015-16) *Zigbang (2015) *Beans Bins (2014-15) *LAB SERIES Age Rescue + Water-Charged Gel Cream (2014) *McCOL (2014) *Edwin (2012-15) *T store - SK planet (2012) *Lotte Chilsung Cantata Stick Coffee (2012-13) *NogShim Noodle (2012) *Mountia (2012-15) *KFC (2010) *ASK (2010) Trivia *'Education:' **Graduate School of Mass Communications, Konkuk University **Undergraduate School of Film and Television, Sungkyunkwan University School of Arts *'Hobbies:' Listening music and lying down by the Han river *'Religion:' Christian (Protestant) *'Abilities:' Baking and playing the piano, guitar, and violin *2006 Debut as a musical actor for the musical production Altar Boyz. *2009 His performance in Spring Awakening caught the attention of his future agency, Sim Entertainment External Links *Official site *HanCinema Category:KActor Category:KSinger